Details Details/CHB WIPs
=To-Do= *Change Maristela's model to Chuu *Finish everyone in the WIP section *Code page for Joyeo =WIP Stuff= Warrior Princess *Erin Lavinia Jaeger **Daughter of Aeolus **HYUNJIN OF LOONA <3 ---- *Personality ** ---- *History ** Rech Ked with a Cleaning Obsession *Algernon Lysander Aramis Pharamond Yoo-Chan Ho [ 호유찬 ] **Son of Cybele **Shopping King Louis but with cleaning therapy instead of retail **HYUNSEUNG OF TROUBLE MAKER *Collab w/Manolo <3 ---- *Personality **Morally ambiguous/follows Thai prince bc obligated to take care of him **Neat freak **Gamer boyyyyyyyyyy ---- *History **Born to chaebol dad and Cybele but dad died soon after his 6th birthday **Paternal grandma had to take care of him **Lives in an isolated manor in the countryside of South Korea **Highkey lonely boy so he spends his time cleaning the manor bc cleaning therapy ala shopping king louis **Hes also a highkey gamer and the closest thing he had to a friend was this dude from Thailand **Ends up taking care of the Thai prince who ended up taking over his friend's body The Nation's Maknae lol jk *Bianca Ha-Ni Lim [ 림하니 ] **Daughter of Oizys **Main Rapper & Maknae for brocoli kpop group uwu **KRIESHA CHUUU ---- *Personality ---- *History Me Myself and I *Kahee Melina Tolentino **Daughter of Athena **Asexual panromantic **Her weapon is a Celestial Bronze flexible rapier whose sheath is a snake-shaped crown :') 1 **Mortal mother was half-Korean, half-Filipina **Dibbed by Loppugyu for Soulmates Through Time contest **EUNHA MY LADY } |Image = Kahee Tolentino 1.png |Image Size = 200x0px |Text = } |Age = 16 |Height = smol |Weight = light |Sexuality = Asexual |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = |Accent = |Main Weapon = Flexible rapier |Quote = }} ---- *Personality "You are what you eat." The well-known quote describes Kahee pretty well. A sweet person all around,.Kahee's aura can give anyone cavities. She has this feel of an innocent, naïve girl left to her own devices into the wide world, which isn't far from the truth. The Athena child always sports a soft smile on her face and is often seen eating from a bag of sweets that range from anything from homemade cookies to freshly-plucked strawberries. Sheltered for most of her life, she appears quite ignorant to the wonders of the social world. Kahee may be sweet, but she's also quite awkward especially around people she just met. She's careful with her words, often having that habit of rehearsing what she has to say in her mind. In her own words, Kahee is "a lot more articulate on paper" and has admitted more than once to be more comfortable in communicating through writing and typing. While she doesn't have that confident, aloof, intelligent aura signature of Athena children, Kahee's natural instictive curiosity and ingenuity make up for it. Kahee doesn't have the brains to solve the most complicated mathematical equations but she fancies herself as a philosophical soul than anything and is a rather creative girl. Kahee has a crippling fear of disappointing people she loves and cares about, made worse by a pinch of anxiety, which is why she's widely openminded and stays in the neutral lane more than anything. She's easily influenced and swayed by others if she deems their arguments logical. Kahee's rather spontaneous in her standing, her opinions lacking a sturdy structure and is more of a malleable clay than a strong pillar. ---- *History **Biological parents are Athena and Emiliana Sanchez **y'all emiliana's like a prodigy/genius but she prefers bein a pâtissière over someone who's gaga over quantum physics u feel? **Adoptive parents are Jericho and Relena Tolentino, no adoptive siblings **Emiliana didn't get to raise her bc she died before Athena could give her their daughter **loWKEY HC THAT WHILE THE ATHENA CHILD IS BEIN BRAINSTORMED BY ATHENA SHE GIVES THEM GREEK NAMES BUT LIKE SHE DOESNT TELL IT TO THE MORTAL PARENT U FEEL? **Yes her Athena-given name is Melina it means honey mostly bc emmi was a pâtissière and like most of her genius was used to make mindblowingly delicious (and surprisingly non-cavity inducing whOA) sweets **adoptive parents were loving and very supportive but then she gets attacked by a fire breathing horse and then gets deemed as possessed bc adoptive parents were also hardcore religious **when nothing theyve tried to do drove away the monsters they drove her away **survived the streets for months just by sheer athena kid knowledge, was able to figure out that the weird shits that were chasing her were chasing her scent so decided to throw hygiene in the wind **gets picked up by a satyr somewhere down the road and brought to chb yay Kahee Melina Tolentino was born to Emiliana Yoo Sanchez, a prodigious pâtissière whose creative outler for her genius caught the eye of the Greek goddess of wisdom and intellect, Athena. However, Emiliana died a mere day prior to Kahee's delivery on her doorstep from a tragic car accident and this baby Kahee was soon adopted by her aunt, Relena Sanchez-Tolentino, and her husband Jericho. The Tolentino couple were the paragons of stereotypical Catholic perfection. While this means that they were quite morally upright in some places, they were also highly conservative and Relena wasn't quite happy about the fact that her perfect baby sister committed a sin and had premarital intercourse with a man their family had never met. Because of this, the couple devoted their lives to making sure their new darling daughter didn't end up like Emiliana. Kahee grew up in a household that expected her to be the perfect incarnation of kindness and meekness that would make the fathers from the Spanish colonial period proud. At a young age, she carried herself with a ladylike grace and was blessed with many gifts, including a progidious intellect that could only have been inherited from Emiliana herself. She made her parents very proud with her active participation in Church and the spiritual community and rarely did she disappoint or disobey them. However, everything changed when the fire-breathing horse attacked. How ironic was it for two people who devoted their lives to monotheism to have the ability to see creatures from a polytheistic pantheon? Turns out Relena and Jericho thought that their Sight was a gift from God himself so they could easily see the "demons and evil spirits" and help the world be rid of them and convince more people to follow the path to Salvation. Labyrinth? IDK her *Anemone Metaxas **Survivor of the Labyrinth **Daughter of Hephaestus **KASSI SMITH ---- *Personality ---- *History **Had a twin dream nymph who helped her navigate the Labyrinth in her dreams and secretly supplied her with random knickknacks to help her before Anemone entered the Labyrinth. Was able to escape but with multiple injuries. Tall Dark and that Jawline Tho *Matou Haruka **Son of Hecate **Grandson of Matou Reika **Paired w/Xu Jinfeng **Ilyana No's concept bc i like hurting people aka hes a lab rat **TERADA TAKUYA ---- *Personality Haruka, having grown up in a highly isolated environment, rarely ever speaks up for himself. Whether the situation he gets himself in is good or bad, he has learned to resign and accept his fate. He believes that his voice isn't something anyone would listen to. Haruka rarely gives his opinion freely and habitually looks to others for any kind of reassurance. He is hesitant when it comes to making decisions by himself and the prospect of disappointing others, especially those he holds in high regard, sends him into a state of panic. As he grew primarily in the "care" of the lab scientists, Haruka is severely affection-starved. Genuine affection makes him very confused and apprehensive, yet he would find himself craving for it. Haruka also doesn't understand most social cues and if there were times when he'd give his opinion freely, it'd end up sounding very blunt and rude. Because of how he was raised, Haruka has little to no sense of identity as most of his hobbies, likes, and dislikes were most likely fragments of the other souls he was forced to room with and thus he is often confused as to which were developed of his own volition and which were picked up from other souls. Sometimes he'd find his own speech pattern change to someone he hasn't met but his soul is very familiar with. Other times he would speak fluently in one language but then he himself has no idea of what he was saying. These bursts of personality changes occur as rarely as 1-2 times a day but the length of time between and during the changes vary. One key trait of Haruka is that he gets really fascinated at mundane things, especially things like stuffed animals and fireflies. As he was raised in a severely isolated environment, these things are especially rare to him. Haruka may not show it a lot but he wants to learn more about the outside world and now that he's free from the confines of the labs, he wants to explore as much as he could. ---- *History FILE O: REDIRECT FROM... REIKA MATOU Most, if not all, demigods don't really take into account the science behind their godly blood because of the well-known fact that DNA is nonexistent in the realm and physiology of the gods but sometimes there are those people who get too curious about it. Why had the gods overlooked this? The reason was most probably because these people don't have any interest in taking over their thrones and they weren’t planning on turning the world upside-down with a war of great proportions. It all started with a child of Athena who began to wonder what would happen if they were to mix myth and science together. Biologically speaking, what made the demigods different from normal human beings? Just how different are the limits of demigods compared to the limits of normal mortals? How do normal mortals gain the Sight? Splitting themselves from Camp, they began to go around the world, collecting followers with the same thinking and eventually amassing enough people to form an organization with the goal of answering all the questions they had. They worked discreetly behind the scenes, slowly but surely hunting down the answers and recording them diligently in written text. They were very careful, covering their tracks with the help of both technology and whatever demigod assets they had. The group worked on people who were already in their ranks and were willing to give themselves over for the sake of their cause. One particularly tech-savvy demigod figured out a way to enable them to use technology without alerting monsters around them until they grew technologically advanced. Day by day, their database grew, their organization grew, picking up desolate demigods on the streets and giving them a home in their organization, and for each question they answered, dozens more pop up until they weren’t studying demigod biology anymore. They started to cover all bases, moving on to demigod psychology, demigod physiology… and eventually turned their eyes on the monsters of myth. Present day found them transformed from a small group of people, all of whom were demigods or descendants of demigods, whose curiosity brought them together to a gigantic organization with several branches, each focusing on a certain aspect they want to learn more about. All over the world, they have their bases covered. They have undercover people in the streets and in the orphanages, looking out for any demigods they could add to their ranks. Reika Matou was an orphaned daughter of Persephone and a student of Franziska Blumentritt, a daughter of Hecate and a scientist working for a relatively unknown group of demigods that experiment on mythical beings, including other demigods. She and Franziska worked undercover in a Japanese orphanage with Franziska being the matriarch and Reika posing as an orphan. There they would abduct whatever demigod orphans that would end up in the orphanage under the guise of getting them adopted. When a son of Hades arrived at the doorstep of their orphanage, things began to change. Franziska left to go to their main headquarters to report the appearance of a child of one of the Big Three and Reika was left to make sure the boy was conditioned to trust no one but her and, in extension, the group. When the time came to escort the boy, now named Hyeon-Jin, to the headquarters, he immediately stepped up to follow Reika with zero inhibitions. Everything went so well, with the boy growing more powerful each day and showing such absolute loyalty and devotion to Reika that recruiting him would be the easiest thing she could've done. Then he went and refused to join her, his views of her completely shattered so Reika had no choice but to kill him because he knew too much already. With little remorse in her heart and a small musing of what might've been, Reika had his head ripped away from his body and let his corpse be left to the mercy of the cold, cold night. It would be weeks later when she's already at the safety of their headquarters and being given her second task when Reika finds out that the team stationed in that area was found dead, poisoned by large amounts of deadly nightshade contaminating their food and water. It wasn't unheard of, demigods rising from the dead to become all sorts of nymphs by the blessing of the gods, but Reika had more important things to take care of than hunting down for a possible resurrected demigod out for her blood. Unbeknownst to her, the task of reuniting with her former companion would fall on the shoulders of her grandson, forty long years later. FILE 1: BIRTH Kenta Matou is the son of Reika Matou and her comrade Julius Montclaire, born out of necessity as next in line to inherit his mother's role as one of the group's primary recruiters, being trained since the moment he could walk. Unlike his mother, Makoto wa stationed in the streets as a homeless street magician. Because of this, he was able to get some low-level monsters in the streets and even a few runaway demigods here and there. Like his mother, Kenta was unattached, an excellent actor, and undeniably attractive. His downfall came in the form of a woman he met during one of his night outs. A night spent together and by dawn's light, she was gone. Since his encounter with the woman, Kenta began to grow noticeably worse at his job until he had to be pulled back to their headquarters a few months later. What greeted Kenta a few days after he returned was a displeased Reika with a bundle in her arms. "Your son," She had announced to the dumbstruck Kenta, not even bothering to hide her contempt for her grandchild. It was a surprise she hasn't slaughtered the child the moment it arrived at their doorstep. "A demigod." She says the words as if she wasn't one herself. It was soon revealed that any demigod born into their ranks was subject to human experimentation. Reika was a lab rat herself, albeit a failed one. Kenta couldn't understand why they'd do it to their own kin but he couldn't do anything to spare his son. Since he wasn't a demigod, only a child of one, he wasn't valuable enough to trade for the baby. In order to make sure Kenta doesn't interfere with their experimentations, he was sent away to the other side of the world, as they do with the other parents of the demigod babies. FILE 2: HCT-3012 (RESTRICTED ACCESS) In the letters that his father wrote him, he was Haruka Matou. In the labs he grew up in, he was HCT-3012, one of the many demigods experimented on daily by the labs. He was part of Project Spectre, a project by the faction of the labs that deals with transference of consciousness and attempted replication of the human soul, and almost every day he would find his soul being slowly ripped away from his own body in a corrupted form of an astral projection and slowly stuffed into another body as a forced possession. Sometimes he'd find himself sharing one body with two or more consciousness. More often than not, they were tested for consciousness compatibility based on their divine parents. Some types, such as type ERIS and type HRMN, often clash a lot when they are put in the same body. Other types like type ASTR and type PNDIA work well together while other types like type ARES and type APHDT are unpredictable. When Haruka reached the proper age, he was brought to the branch of the labs deep within the Alps. The usual consciousness transference still occurred there, but he was also forced to fight in a body he was unfamiliar with. Twice a week he'd face off a random monster and whether he wins or not, he isn't given any rewards or punishments as he was only serving his duty as a lab rat. As he grew older, Haruka wasn't only forced to fight in an unfamiliar body, he was also forced to fight in an unfamiliar body with two or more souls and they either have to work together or fight internally for full control of the body. Haruka is noted to almost always go for the first option if he has a choice. If he doesn't, then it’s a full-on bloodbath. Haruka has lived this life for over 16 years and would've gone through more if it weren't for the eventual downfall of Project Spectre. FILE 3: RED ALERT: SPECTRE DOWN On the eve of March, the branch received a set of three children, each a child of the Big Three, and were given instructions to perform the consciousness transference and deliver data as soon as they are collected and compiled. The labs have never done the process on such powerful demigods before and thus they were cautious as to what could happen. Hypothetical consciousness compatibility was tested and so far, all of them were proven correct. However, when the time came to try and put all three of the Big Three demigods' consciousness into one body Wonderland Twin *Mirae Seo (Seo Yeonji/서연지) **20th of March (25 yrs old) **Daughter of Hyperion Yang Twin Flashlight-Wielding Sentinel **Demipansexual, grayromantic **Twin of Minae Seo (nOKIA) **SIYEON MY QUEEN } |Image = Mirae Seo 1.png |Image Size = 170x0px |Text = } |Age = 25 |Height = |Weight = |Sexuality = Demipansexual |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = |Accent = |Main Weapon = CB Flashlight |Quote = The light shines the brightest in the darkest places }} ---- *Personality If Minae's the harshness of the Sun's light at noon, then Mirae's the calmness of the Moon's light at midnight. Mirae is who you might consider as the softer twin, all smiles and rainbows. She radiates happiness like she was born to do it and it seems as if there's always a skip to her steps. One could never be in a dark room with her because Mirae glows really brightly, both literally and figuratively. The demititaness is also highly tactile towards those she considers friends or family; she clings onto Minae more often than not and, in the past, loved to give hugs and cuddles to anyone she thought needed them. People like to think that because of Mirae's cheerful disposition, she'd be easier to approach. But for all her brightness is worth, Mirae holds everyone, sans Minae, at arm's length. No matter how friendly she becomes to someone, there will always be that lingering feeling of cold distance between them. Mirae never lets anyone else close, always reflecting and refracting her façade to appear how they want her to appear. The wall between her and the world is a two-way mirror, she's the one gazing at the other side and the rest are simply staring at their own reflections. The thing about Mirae is that while she's deceiving the world, she's also deceiving herself. The Trauma Conga Line that was her childhood, teen years, and early adolescence had slowly dismantled her sanity piece by piece, attack after traumatising attack. The final threads were snapped the moment her mother was killed right in front of her. It broke her in such a way that Mirae had unconsciously tried to cope by making herself believe that her mother was still alive. Her delusions about her mother’s apparent survival and subsequent hiding from the rest of the world were only the beginning. Mirae developed the tendency to retreat into her own mind more often than not. She loses touch with the physical world, bumping into walls and other things and getting lost even in the area she's most familiar with. This behaviour had gotten her into a lot of trouble more times than she could care to count, but her unstable mind never really minds much because she knows her twin is there to make sure she won't get hurt. No one really knows what goes on in her mind, but sometimes people can spot her talking animatedly to a mother who isn't there, or petting anything the size of a snowshoe bunny and lovingly cooing at it. Anyone who had tried to put some sense into her experienced the receiving end of Mirae's unnervingly quiet but violent reactions. Never try to pull out the Alice from her Wonderland, the price to pay is any of your limbs. The small, sane part of Mirae was understandably terrified of her new change in behaviour but as time passed by, the remaining fragments of the old Mirae withered and deteriorated until all that was left was the new Mirae, broken, unstable and drifting farther and farther away from the current reality. ---- *History Femme Fatale *Freya Moon Moon So-Min (문소민) **Daughter of Nyx and Bae Rok-Man **Twin of Arabella Moon (CHUPA :D) **Her weapon in dormant form is a nail file. Activated by snapping the nail filer in half which would make it expand into a CB-bladed urumi 1 **HWASA MY GODDESS?? **Paternal half sibling of Finnian and Vaughn Bae **Prollie dibbed by Manolo } |Image = Freya Moon 1.png |Image Size = 180x0px |Text = } |Age = 21 |Height = tol |Weight = jus right |Sexuality = Homosexual |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = |Accent = |Main Weapon = Urumi |Quote = }} ---- *Personality Sharp; fierce; fatal. For the progeny of the primordial of the night, Freya has an undying fire in her eyes. She's headstrong, determined and confident. Freya knows what she's made of and how much she is worth (“more than all the riches in all worlds combined”), she isn't quick to back down and if she sets her eye on something, she'll fight tooth and nail to secure what's hers. ---- *History **Conceived bc of ONS between Rokman and a disguised Nyx **Rokman was a douche so he left the twins somewhere to go to Korea **Got found and raised by a moon nymph who raised them to be femme fatales ayy **Went to camp at age 18 Arc I: Night's Twins Chapter I: Nyx Han Man-Ho is the heir to one of Korea's biggest and shadiest companies. While in the public's eyes, Manho was the perfect chaebol heir, with dashing good looks, impressive intellect and natural talent at running the business. In reality, he was nothing but a spoiled brat, keeping up public appearances for the company's sake and wanting nothing more than just retire to an island and live his life in zero responsibility luxury. Everything in Manho's perfect life started to fall apart the moment he met a mysterious, alluring woman during one of the parties his father hosted. Being the apparent perfect human being he was, Manho was able to charm her enough and bring her back to his room in the midst of the party for a night of whirlwind passion. The next morning, the woman was gone. Manho could care less of course and soon forgot about the encounter. Unfortunately for Manho, some people had spotted him taking away the woman and thus rumors began to spread. Once his parents caught wind of them, they immediately demand Manho to fix it. He tries, but only because he wanted his parents off his back. Manho's efforts were in vain as a few months later, twin baby girls appeared in a basket on their doorstep. Just by looking at their facial features, it was clear that the twins were sired by Manho himself. The paparazzi were quick to pick up on this fact and whatever Manho had done to try and fix the problem was out of the window, the scandal now full blown in front of their faces. In a scramble to regain whatever that was left of their dignity, Manho's parents decided to do the worst thing that ever happened to Manho; they disowned him. Han Man-Ho was no more. The new heir to the company was announced to be his younger brother Byung-Sik, and Manho was legally renamed to Bae Rok-Man then exiled to a small island called Yeoseodo, away from the public's eyes to raise his bastard children by himself. Manho was furious, but he could do nothing to change his parents' mind. With his bags packed and a reluctant promise from his parents to send him a small amount of money to help raise the twin girls, Manho, now Rokman, leaves for Yeoseodo. But Rokman never meant to bring his daughters with him as he loathes them so much for ripping him away from his birthright and his future so he leaves them on the doorstep of an orphanage, glad that the baggage the woman left him was now out of his hands for good. What he never learned was that the mother of his children was none other than the Lady of the Night, Nyx, and Fate will come for him three years later, demanding him to pay for abandoning his children. Chapter II: Leilah Manho left the twins at the doorstep of a random orphanage in the dead of night, never noticing the pair of sharp eyes that stared at him in contempt as he abandoned his children without a second thought. Leilah was a moon nymph of great beauty and strength, but most importantly she was a loyal servant of her Lady Nyx. With just one glance at the baby girls, she could tell that they were birthed by her lady herself and immediately felt great anger at their supposed father for abandoning them. As no one had taken any attention to the two bundles, Leilah made up her mind and picked up the babies, vowing to raise them in their parents' stead. She named the elder twin Freya and the younger twin Arabella, singlehandedly raising the two girls in the countryside of South Korea. Through Leilah, the twins learned about their godly descent and inborn ADHD and dyslexia early on. Besides the usual academic lessons, they also learned to fight, both hand-to-hand and armed combat. Freya was exceptionally proficient in the urumi while Arabella excelled amazingly at the _. Cinnabun *Vaughn Bae (Bae Rok-Hyun/배록현) **Son of Persephone Cinnabun **Graybisexual, grayromantic **Twin of Finnian Bae (CHUPA :D) **His weapon is taller than he is but he can wield it with frightening ease and accuracy **Weapon is a glaive with a CB blade, when not in use it appears as a **VOBO WOOZI **Paternal half sibling of Freya and Arabella Moon **Dibbed by NOKIA <3 } |Image = Woozi 1.png |Image Size = 180x0px |Text = } |Age = 17 |Height = smol |Weight = bit underweight |Sexuality = Graybisexual |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Yeoseo-do, SK |Accent = Jeolla |Main Weapon = Poleaxe |Quote = Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides. }} ---- *Personality The first thing one might observe about Vaughn is that he looks like he's silently judging everyone or trying to figure out what the heck they just said. Vaughn is a creature of silence not because of choice, but because of necessity. Never in his life did he expect to be uprooted from his living hell of a life in Yoseodo, so he never really bothered with the English language, unlike his twin Finnian. (Up until this day Vaughn is still salty about that fact.) This limits the languages he could speak to a total of two: Korean and Greek by virtue of his bloodline, and thus makes him unable to properly communicate with his new environment. He has the choice to speak Greek but the yoko meshi just makes him go f***k it and suffer the language barrier. He's trying to get better at English though. When he is in a situation where he can communicate properly, Vaughn proves himself to have a tongue sharper than the blade of his glaive. He's a fiery little ball of sass and sarcasm, spilling tea with grace and poise. Vaughn isn't easily perturbed, as long as it isn't a jab towards his height or his inability to speak English fluently or as long as you aren't his full and paternal half-siblings. Of all the months, Vaughn hates the month of February the most, mostly because a lot of his worst living nightmares happened during that month. While Persephone kids were supposed to be getting lighter in mood during this month, Vaughn remains his somber, depressed and trigger-happy side. He doesn't want to talk about anything that happened that made his hatred for February grow ---- *History **Conceived bc of ONS between Rokman and Persephone **This time Rokman had to raise his next set of twins bc he cant run away anymore ** Arc II: Kore's Twins Chapter I: Persephone Bae Rok-Man was once Han Man-ho, the heir to one of Korea's biggest and shadiest companies. After a scandal that cost him his family, fortune, and rightful position of the company, he was exiled to Yeoseodo to raise his illegitimate twins away from the public's eyes. He arrived at Yoseodo and settled down as a short-tempered, reclusive yet particularly attractive teacher, living out the rest of his miserable life. But the thing was, he never brought his daughters to the island. He left them in some orphanage back in Seoul to fend for themselves and not once did he feel an ounce of regret or guilt. Even if Rokman lost his life of luxury, he did his best to maintain whatever that was left of it, meaning his face and his intellect. He gained a sort of reputation in the town's local school as one of its best and most terrifying teachers. Many praises and insults were showered upon him but Rokman didn't care as long as they knew and recognized that he was the best and that they'd never bother him outside of school. Rokman promised himself to never make the mistake he made three years ago, but then another woman came and made him feel the same way he did when he saw the mother of his abandoned twins three years ago. Try as he might, Rokman found himself going through the same cycle again but this time there was no alcohol to speed up the process. He fell; he charmed the lady who gave him her name. "Hyunah," She'd said, smile as sweet as honey. Then they fell into a night of passion and the next morning, she was gone. Seeing this as the third time someone significant in his life abandoned him (first, the mother of his children, second his family, third Hyunah), Rokman's love for Hyunah immediately shifted to that of hatred. Rokman fell back to his usual routine, effectively forgetting everything that had happened the night before Hyunah disappeared... Until another pair of twins ends up on his doorstep one day. A letter came with them explaining how it's on Rokman now to take care of the babies, that their mother Hyunah just can't because she's got duties to attend to and she's not supposed to take care of them in general. Rokman is heavily tempted to just leave the babies in the nearest orphanage but his neighbor somehow managed to convince him to keep them. Naming the twins Rok-Yeon and Rok-Hyun, that day marks the start of Rokman's rocky career as a father. How did he do? Physically, he did very well. Emotionally, he didn’t excel as much. Chapter II: Frigid For Rokhyun, parental affection is nothing but a vague concept, something he can only observe from afar. His father Rokman was an excellent provider when it comes to materialistic things, like clothes, food etc. but emotionally it was as if the twins were orphans in the care of a stranger. As a young child, Rokhyun often saw his peers and classmates in daycare being showered love and affection by their parents and felt a sting of envy and want. He never really remembered his father showing even the slightest bit of love to neither of the twins so when he came home, he tried to ask for a hug, harmless and innocent. All he got was a cold, unimpressed stare and a request- a command rather -to get his twin for them to eat dinner. Since then, the house felt more frigid to Rokhyun and he didn't try to ask for any kind of affection from anyone, not even from his own twin.